Corn on the cob, after cooking, is typically eaten either solely by hand, that is, by the user grasping each end of the corn cob, or more typically, by the aid and use of corn cob holders which are inserted into the one tip end and the other butt end of the corn cob in a secured fashion which enables the user to grasp such holders while eating the kernels off the corn cob.
There have been numerous corn cob holders suggested. In particular, those corn cob holders presented commercially available include a plastic handled corn cob holder with two protruding metal prongs which are inserted into each end of the corn cob. Another commercial model currently available includes a corn cob holder with wooden handles and featuring a small flat metal pointer for insertion into the corn cob. Other corn cob holders merely comprise a pointed stick which is inserted into the end of the corn cob. Corn cob holders should provide for the secure retention of the corn cob holder in each end of the corn cob so as to prevent rotation of the corn cob during eating and to provide a sufficient surface area of the handle so that the corn cob holder may be securely grasped.
Typically corn cob holders containing a pointed barb for insertion into the end of the corn cob are descried for example in U.S. Pat. No. 187,363 issued Feb. 13, 1877, U.S. Pat. No. 513,146 issued Jan. 23, 1894, U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,412 issued Nov. 17, 1914, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,669 issued May 26, 1925. Corn cob holders which contain helical screws or barb arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,653 issued Apr. 21, 1931 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 268,723 issued Apr. 26, 1983. U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,536 issued Mar. 10, 1942 describes a diamond-type penetrating barb secured to heat-radiating webs and with a handle for holder hot vegetables.
It is desirable to provide for a corn cob holder and method in which the corn cob holder will easily penetrate the corn cob and yet hold the corn cob in a firm, secure, non-rotatable position during eating, and yet which corn cob holder is easily manufactured and effectively used.